Teenage Fairy Tales
by Silver-Magick-13
Summary: Mokuba asks Seto about you know what....and other random stories
1. The Question

Silver Magick  
  
Legal Disclaimer: If you read this, your brain will explode, I'm not lying. Mine already has, and that's how I came up with this... Oh I don't own shit, no even my own.  
  
Some random person I think it's white rain... I might know her... I think she lives near me.. wait a minute... she's my sister... whoooaaaa. Inspired me by saying, "Do you think Seto would ever be on bottom?" This is my answer enjoy while your brain is intact.  
  
***************  
  
"Seto I want to ask you something"  
  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"I want sex"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I want sex."  
  
"Fine I'll get you a prostitute, if you really want it,"  
  
"I don't want to do some random person,"  
  
"What do you mean,"  
  
"I wanna do you,"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I said,"  
  
"I heard you, fine get on the bed,"  
  
"I want to be on top brother,"  
  
"WHAT HELL NO, NO WAY,"  
  
"Pweeze big bwother,"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"I get to do Kiba up the ass I get to do Kiba up the ass!"  
  
**********  
  
I'm not on drugs, just very very tierd.. I swear. 


	2. Crack it gives you wiiings

I do not condone doing drugs... just eating them.  
  
********  
  
"I want to fly, my daughter can so, so should I"  
  
"Go HURCULE!"  
  
"Shut up joey!"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Servant let me fly,"  
  
"Yes master, this a new product called crack,"  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It allows the user to fly,"  
  
"Hand it here,"  
  
"Crack it gives you wiiiiiings,"  
  
"I said shut up joey or I'll eat you,"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Satan,"  
  
"Now how do I use this crack?"  
  
"Snort it,"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"  
  
"Sniff really quickly and make it go up your nose,"  
  
"Fine.. here goes..."  
  
"Sniff it, sniff it, sniff it,"  
  
"SHUT UP JOEY!!!"  
  
"Master, are you all right?"  
  
"WEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEE,"  
  
"Um.. master?"  
  
"I can FLY!"  
  
"No you can't retard!"  
  
"Téa shut up! Mr. Satan is the coolest that is why I serve him.."  
  
"Kiss my ass Triston,"  
  
"WWWWWWEeeeeeEEEEEEEeee I love crack,"  
  
******  
  
No seriously you don't want to end up like Hurcule do you? 


	3. Iron Monkey

I do not condone rape Seriously I don't... why wont you take me seriously? Oh yea the stories...  
  
*******  
  
"How the hell did you become a monkey Joey?"  
  
"How the fuck should I know?"  
  
"It happened to you!"  
  
"Well you don't know how you became a robot monkey!"  
  
"Yeah I do!"  
  
"Shut up, just because you have that smooth slick body..."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Stop poking my butt!"  
  
"You know you like it!"  
  
"No I don'!"  
  
"Okay I will,"  
  
"Get your hands off my tail!"  
  
"Harder okay!"  
  
"Dude stop!"  
  
"Put it up my Ass? You naughty boy,"  
  
"You're sick! Sick!!!"  
  
"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
******  
  
I'm going to hell... 


	4. Its Pooh Time

WARNING THIS IS CRAP.  
  
My tribute to Americanized Hentai  
  
******  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just watching Winnie the Pooh,"  
  
"Triston you're a teenager!"  
  
"So are you Anzu,"  
  
"But I'm not watching that.... That... SHIT!"  
  
"So...."  
  
"Oh my god... I can't believe it!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's turning you on!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Oh yeah move that pillow!"  
  
"So what, I like piglet..."  
  
"That's sick!"  
  
"So you like Tigger!"  
  
"So? I have a reason!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's long, thick and covered in hair think, about it!"  
  
"And piglet is round, perk and pink! Think about that,"  
  
"No it's sick! Damnit Triston I turn around and you start masturbating!"  
  
"UHH"  
  
"Stop moaning Tristan!"  
  
"But Piglet... is so perky!"  
  
"Will this get your mind off of that pig?"  
  
"Yes...Let me see your tits again!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"C'mon Tigger is back,"  
  
"Uhh,"  
  
"See it's fun getting off on kids shows"  
  
******  
  
Think about that next time you surf the net in search for lousy American excuses for hentai. 


	5. Gangsta Yugi

Sorry I haven't written in a while, so much to do. Enough talk lets tell another story you wish you didn't hear...  
  
"Sup dawg,"  
  
"Yugi? Where have you been?"  
  
"Just kicking it with some G's on the West Side,"  
  
"G's what the hell is a G?"  
  
"My hommies, my posse, what the hell did you think ho?"  
  
"Who are you calling a ho!"  
  
"Back off me Téa, and don't touch the bling,"  
  
"Bling?! That's your millenium necklace!"  
  
"No it's the Pharaoh Bling, from the gangsta formerly known as Yami,"  
  
"Did Hercule give him some of his crack?"  
  
"No, I was just out tapping some five dollar bitches,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was out... tapping... some. Five... dollar...,"  
  
"That's it no more rap for you,"  
  
"But.. but.."  
  
"No Yugi,"  
  
"Do I get to keep the hat?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"That's right bitch, it's my gangsta hat!"  
  
"Give me the hat,"  
  
"Damn,"  
  
I've said it once I'll say it again I'm going to hell... speaking of which I'm holding a writhing contest, check my bio for info on it. 


End file.
